


Old Year's Regrets, New Year's Resolutions

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Skylesa/Adalesa One Shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But NOT Jerome Fluffy., Cuddle, Cuddling, F/M, Fireworks, Fluffy, Gen, Happy, Happy New Year!!!, I Ship It, Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Really reduntant tags again, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, i ship it like fedex, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skylesa fluff oneshot. (Or Adalesa, depending on perspective)<br/>In which the married couple kisses with both literal and figurative fireworks going off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Year's Regrets, New Year's Resolutions

Adam looks around at his friends, grinning. New Year's Eve, and he's sitting with the most important people in his life. Guess he should share it with his army.  
He turns on the camera. He has already done some vlogging today, so no need for an intro. Sky grins at it. "It's almost midnight guys!!! Have I asked you guys what to comment yet? Well, comment what you regret not doing this year, and what your resolutions for next year are!! Well, when this gets posted, that sentence should be last year and this year."  
Behind the camera, he spots some fireworks. Alesa smiles at him, her blue hair matching the shadowy snow on the grass. Ross shivers, even though he's wearing a coat and has a blanket covering his legs. Jin, Barney, Nick, and Cory sit on the same bench, a giant blanket covering them. Alesa cuddles up to Sky, smiling at the camera. "And tell us," she says to it, "if you were able to kiss and/or dance with your crush."  
Adam fake gasps. "Alesa! Let them keep their innocence!" Alesa raises an eyebrow. A few fireworks boom and crackle behind the camera. He shrugs. "The innocence they still have after watching my videos."  
He turns the camera towards the fireworks that are crackling on the otherside of the lake. A few shoot high then boom, exploding into little pellets that crackle in the air. "Look guys, it's so pretty…" An idea pops into his head. "Ross!" Adam says, turning the camera to face the 19-year-old. "What," he states with a flourish, "is your New Year's resolution and what do you regret not doing this year?"  
Ross thinks about it. "I will find the perfect woman that can handle my pure Rossomeness and I regret not eating all the Villa Pancakes at IHOP before they were discontinued."  
Adam laughs. " Good luck with that resolution." He asks the other four men about their regrets and resolutions. Each comes up with a silly response. Sky turns toward Alesa. "And what, my blue haired winter fairy, is your New Year's resolution and this year's regret?"  
Alesa smiles. "I will be the most perfect mother I can be and I regret… Uhm…""  
"Don't answer that. You're perfect. I second that resolution, except with father instead of mother." Adam turns the camera toward himself. "I REGRET NOTHING!!! And Mason's resolution is to be a typical baby. He'll do great."  
Alesa leans over and kisses Adam's cheek. "One minute to midnight."  
Aadam grins at the camera. "This is us this year," he says to the camera.  
Jin looks at his timer on his phone After a short pause, he yells, "Thirty seconds!"  
"Goodbye, twenty fifteen!" Ross yells loudly. REALLY loudly.  
"Countdown from fifteen seconds!" Nick says.  
Together, the seven YouTubers chant, "…Fifteen!"  
"…Fourteen!"  
"…Thirteen!"  
"…Twelve!"  
"…Eleven!"  
"…TEN!!!"  
"…NINE!!!"  
"…EIGHT!!!"  
"…SEVEN!!!"  
"…SIX!!!"  
_"…FIVE!!!"_  
_"…FOUR!!!"_  
_"…THREE!!!"_  
_"…TWO!!!"_  
_"…ONE!!!"_  
_**"…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"**_ Across the lake, about a dozen different fireworks go off. Adam turns the camera around as a dozen more go off. Over the sounds of the exploding colorful lights, he yells, "This is us this year!"  
Alesa turns the camera around in his hands. "Happy New Year, recruits!!!" She pulls Sky into a full on lips to lips kiss. The married couple lean into each other, setting off their own personal figurative fireworks.  
When the two finish the PDA, Adam says to the camera, "Hey Tim. Could you do a kissing warning?" Alesa laughs and gives him another peck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
**Old Year's Regrets, New Year's Resolutions**  
^¬ 352,679 v-' 13  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Comments: 23,756  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**IShipEtLiekFedEx**  
SKYLESA!!!!! (Or Adalesa depending on your perspective)  
Reply(38)·Report·Like(89)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PDA stands for Public display of affection.  
> SKAILESA FOREVAH!!!!!!!!


End file.
